Blood Stained Green
by FatSmack
Summary: During the sludge villain incident, Stain intervenes and deems Izuku worthy of his intense and cruel training. Read as Izuku learns about the corrupted hero society and uses his villainous quirk to become the ultimate hero. This Story Is On A Major {probs perma} Pause, I dunno. If you want, take it, and do whatever you want with it. I've got something else brewing at the moment.
1. An Opportunity

( I thought that the first chapter wasn't long enough so I added a bit extra. Besides that, I didn't change anything before. )

A shadow shuddered morosely on a rooftop, observing the '_heroes_' in the distance with a foul taste in his mouth. He muttered under his breath about how fake these heroes were. The taste in his mouth only grew as he watched the blonde-haired brat cry for help, attempting to use his birth-given quirk to free himself, only making it harder for one of the fakes to claim more popularity. That was all they wanted, wasn't it? Fame, wealth, and pleasure? He lifted his arm into his view and scanned the verticle scar in the center. A promise by blood; to rid the world of fake heroes, and create a more just society, no matter how. He dropped his arm back to the ledge for balance and jumped to another rooftop that was much closer to the scene. Now, having a better view than before, he pulled out a notebook from seemingly nowhere. On the front of the book layed nothing but a number and an initial. "_8_" at the top-center, and "_Stain_" nearing the bottom-center.

Upon the click of his pen, he scribbled down the names of the fakes in front of him, squinting his eyes as to find their costume numbers and look them over later. Although there were four of them, he only wrote 3, having already had one of them on his list. '_Soon, Backdraft_' Stain thought, a smirk growing on his lips. He'd been looking at this particular hero for a while now, having an interest in if his quirk would work on his water-like blood. If it wouldn't work, he would use the opportunity to train himself without it. Stain, unlike most, knew that a quirk wasn't everything. He knew that the quirk didn't make the person, and they weren't what made a true hero.

He remembered when he was slow, weak, and vulnerable, especially without his quirk. But now? Now, he was fast enough to register for a speed quirk and strong enough to snap someone's neck with one hand. Yet, that wasn't all he did, nor all he had. He trained nearly every aspect of his body to become superhuman, both inside and outside, but not without help; help that he was willing to give to whoever was worthy.

I couldn't just stand there and watch you die! Stain promptly closed his notebook and looked back up. The constant explosions weren't what caught his attention, instead, it was the somehow gentle, yet booming voice of a true hero. _A kid?_ Stain thought to himself, wide-eyed. For only a moment, he swore that the kid was All Might, ready to take down the villain no matter the cost. The initial curiosity made him jump from his spot and come nearer. A strange thought whizzed him by as he metaphorically flew to the scene, now being able to be spotted by anyone who dared to look directly at the sun, which nobody did.

_Get the hell off me!_ Stain retracted his blade from his back, ready to strike. Ready to protect the green-haired _hero_ at all costs. His mind became analytical, scanning for weaknesses and vantage points; but it all stopped when the villain raised one of its tendrils threateningly. _Just a little bit longer, kid...! And I'm done playing with you!_ The sound of the villains' voice echoed through the air, and one of its many tendrils started to rise. Before Stain knew it, he was gliding towards the sludge with near blinding speed. He twisted in the air like a bullet and slashed the villains' left eye. The villain tumbled backward and screamed in agony—the fakes had jumped towards the kid with ferocity; not a hint of hope in their eyes. _Save the boy! This thing will kill him_!— Stain instinctually threw his arms out, catching Izuku, and tossing him over his shoulders. During that whole process, the world seemed to slow for the two of them, and Izuku only caught a glimpse of Stain before being sped away. Before his mind went blank.

When the green mass of sludge finally hit the ground, a slight shockwave was cast on the concrete, sending everyone away, including the pesky civilians. Just like how destiny worked in the universe, every camera that was on had either been cracked to pieces or suffered major static screening. Nobody would know what happened that day.

Stain continued to run with the boy on toll, limp on his shoulder due to what he assumed to have been a cause of major whiplash. Using the smoke to his advantage, Stain turned to the alleyway of another building which had also been damaged. When he came to a stop, he kneeled over and gently dropped the boy against a wall. The realization finally kicked in, and Stain backed away from the boy, and a voice tugged at the corner of his thoughts. _'He's the one,'_ Stain realized. _'The way he ran in like that…'_ he clenched his fist and scoffed with respect and sincerity. '_What you did was truly heroic, kid,_' Stain looked away from Izuku and peeked around the corner. _'You risked your life to save that brat, huh?'_ The explosions became quiet, and Stain returned his sight to Izuku, obviously not interested in what was happening behind him.

'_Don't get me wrong, boy,'_ he rubbed his finger against the blood on his shoulder before promptly shoving it into his mouth. Suddenly, the sounds of panicked heroes and civilians came to a stop, along with the villain that was screaming profanities. A smile crept on his face as he picked Izuku up, throwing him over his shoulders with ease. _'I'm only saving him because you tried so hard to.'_

* * *

Izuku groaned as his body ached from head to toe. Finally opening his eyes, he rubbed the blurriness out of them, only to be met with sunlight. '_He's finally waking up,' _Stain thought. Izuku took a long moment observing his surroundings, feeling the sand on his legs and smelling a putrid aroma of trash. '_Where am I?' _He muttered to himself. Izuku attempted to stand but tripped on a pile of trash as he made his way forward. "Dagobah Beach," a voice spoke from above him. Izuku looked up towards the voice, squinting his eyes at the figure standing where the sun had set.

"K-Kacchan-! W-what h-happened!?" Izuku asked as he remembered what happened before he blacked out. The figure jumped down from his spot, landing gracefully on the sand beneath him. The masked man threw out his hand towards Izuku, "get up."

"B-but what about-?"

"I won't say it again, boy."

Izuku gulped and complied, taking his hand with some reluctance. Stain easily lifted him to his feet, managing to toss him a few inches into the air as he did so. Izuku fumbled when he hit the ground, "is he okay? I c-can't r-remember what-… what happened?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

Stain sighed in defeat, "the brat is fine, thanks to you, but you're only alive now because I saw potential in you, boy." Izuku let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, one half in relief, and the other in curiosity. He was lucky that this _hero_ saved him.

Izuku lifted his head, now looking at the man in front of him. The words the masked man spoke did a retake in his head. "Y-you said… I had potential?"

Stain took a step forward, his stance becoming intimidating and sincere in the light of the sun. "Yes," he repeated, "when you ran in to save that brat, your body moved on its own, correct?"

Izuku paused, remembering how he did exactly that, not even thinking about his actions. He looked to his feet beneath him, "yeah," he responded, "I… I guess I did."

Stain smirked slightly, "just like any true hero, you moved without thought. You saw that someone was in danger and you ran in to help. Not only that, but you remained analytical, determining weak points and advantages." Izuku froze in place. The word 'hero' echoed through his mind, and he felt something like excitement course through his body. Did this guy believe Izuku could be a hero? Despite what All Might said?

"Kid," Izuku stopped his muttering and returned his focus to Stain. "Tell me, what's your quirk?"

In just a moment, all that excitement that ran through Izuku came to an immediate halt. He fidgeted with his fingers, "I'm…" he looked down once more, "I'm _quirkless_." Stain didn't do anything on that response; simply stared with a frown. The way he said that spoke sounded untruthful and sincere as if there was some deeper meaning behind it. Just how much in common did these two have? "I haven't changed my mind about you—" Izuku instantly looked back up at the man in front of him. The shock returned to his body, and his legs started to weaken.

"—having a quirk isn't what makes the hero. You're foolish to think that, but I was once like that too." Stain took a step back and turned to look at the shore. Izuku followed behind him, "you-you," tears threatened to fall from his eyes, "you believe I can become a _h-hero_? _Without a quirk?_"

Stain nodded, "absolutely," he paused, "but you lie." Izuku's eyes widened, "w-what do you mean?" Stain shook his head, "I can tell you're lying about your _quirk_."

'_Was it obvious?' _Izuku thought to himself, '_how did he-'_

"Let me guess… it's _evil_? Suited for a villain?" Stain asked solemnly. Izuku slowly nodded, "how can I be a hero that puts a smile on everyone's face... when my quirk hurts everything it touches?"

Stain put his hand on Izuku's shoulder, "your quirk doesn't make the _villain_, either, boy." He dropped his hand from Izuku's shoulder and pointed at his mouth, "I thought the same thing, too, when I was around your age, but after I learned how many lives I could save with it, I stopped thinking that way." Izuku blinked a few times, absorbing what he said as meticulously as he could. "That doesn't make any sense!" Izuku shouted, "you have a speed quirk, not some... disgusting—!"

"—You're mistaken. My quirk isn't a speed enhancer, nor an enhancer at all," Stain interjected. Izuku shook his head in denial, there was no way somebody could move that fast without one. "This corrupted society has made you blind to your power; the power you can obtain without the use of a quirk!" Stain stared into the center of Izuku's irises, down to his soul.

Izuku stopped resisting the tears that he wanted so badly to let loose. Finally, somebody truly believed he could become a hero. "W-why?" Izuku muttered, "why are you telling me this?"

Stain smiled, "because I believe you can become a true _hero_, and ultimately change the course of this society's corruption."

_(I don't actually plan on continuing this to the end, lol. But take the idea if you want.)_


	2. Accelerated Development

Chapter 2: Accelerated Development

* * *

(Stains' name is Chizome Akaguro, just in case I ever decide to reveal his name to Izuku. I may change the way that he is written)

(UPDATE: I changed the name of the quirk and have taken a liking to one of the reviewers' comments about a backstory. It is basically the same thing, but it only works with metal _weapons_, not simply metal. Don't question the reasons behind it, the quirked world is weird.)

Stain watched silently as Izuku cried. He shared sympathy with him, knowing the feeling that the kid was enduring at that very moment. When the crying came to a halt, Izuku raised himself from his knees and bowed, "thank you," he said. Stain simply ignored the thanks, having already heard it several times through muffled tears. "What's your name, boy?" Izuku raised his head, "Izuku Midoriya, sir."

Instead of returning a name, Stain nodded with a grunt. "Junior High?" He continued. Izuku nodded, "it's my last year…"

"You plan to attend Yuuei, correct?"

Izuku nodded again, but more enthusiastically. He raised his fist to his chest as he explained, "I do… it's always been my dream to learn how to become a hero there—"

"Don't," Stain interjected, his voice filled with bite. Izuku's eyes widened with confusion, "b-but, I can't become a hero unless I-"

"That's not what I mean, kid," Stain responded. "I could care less about what hero school you attend—hell, I don't care if you do at all—but I forbid you from learning how to be a hero at any of them."

Izuku furrowed his brow, trying to piece together what he really meant. "Yuuei won't help you become a hero, Midoriya. As far as I'm concerned, you already know how to be a hero; all you should expect from Yuuei is criticism about your weaknesses, so never let them see it."

Izuku gulped and stuck out his hand as if trying to grab something, "d-did you go to Yuuei?" he asked. Stain nodded with pride, "yes, and from what I told you, I assume you've already figured out that I left." Izuku froze as the realization finally struck him. "Y-you… you're a-a-!" Izuku threw his hands over his mouth before he could say anything else.

"Once I realized how corrupt the heroes were at that school, not to mention their teaching methods, I left in an instant," he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for only a moment. "After that, I became a vigilante under the alias of Stendhal. As for who am I now, I'd rather you never find out."

That last sentence made Izuku shiver. A cold chill ran through his entire body, but it was soon replaced with fear when the masked man in front of him pulled a knife from his pocket. "Midoriya," Stain said, gaining Izuku's complete attention. With an almost unseen speed, his hand flicked, and the knifes' handle turned towards Izuku. "Accept this knife, and you accept my training. Right here and now is where you truly decide your future."

Izuku looked up to the man, still unnamed to him, and back to the knife. His hand trembled as he slowly reached for the knife. "—beware," Izuku recoiled his hand away from the knife, "—looking at how you are now, you will suffer, both mentally and physically. There are only 10 months until the Yuuei exams, if I'm correct, and there's no way you're getting in with just your spirit alone. Blood will be shed, hearts will be broken, and people will be saved; there is no coming back."

Izuku paused, thinking it over one more time, despite knowing he was going to take it anyway. His hand finally reached the knives handle and he slowly pulled back, trembling, fearful of his quirk. "I'll do anything it takes…" he whispered. Stain stepped closer, reading Izuku's expression. "Even if it means using your quirk?" he asked. Izuku looked away and back at himself. He stared at the knife in his hands with uncertainty, "I-..." Izuku shut his eyes and searched for the feeling of his quirk, having not used it in years. Clang. Spark. Shatter.

When he caught the feeling, he tightened his grip on the knife and opened his eyes. The two of them watched in surprise as the blade of the knife seemingly came to life, extending and bending in ways that shouldn't have been possible. _It lacked control_.

"This is… my quirk," he said ashamedly, "Blade Manipulation."

Stain raised his fist, "we start now."

* * *

2 Months Later

Izuku coughed a considerable amount of blood from his mouth, the immense pain from his broken ribs still throbbing. Somehow, he managed to stay on his feet, fearing what would come if he let the pain push him to the ground. Izuku kept his eyes open, tears openly falling with commitment and determination; not to mention pain.

Two months had passed since he took that knife from his mentor, two months since he was punched by Stain for the first time. A part of him wished he could go back and never accept the training, but he knew that to become a true hero, he would need his guidance. Such an offer was something that couldn't be let down.

Izuku looked down at his combat boots, losing eye contact with Stain for only a moment. Izuku fell backward with a wince as he was jabbed in the stomach, the sound of cracking bones not helping him in the slightest. "Never take your eyes off the enemy, Midoriya," Stain warned. Izuku returned his attention to his teacher, despite the swelling of tears blocking his vision.

Stain towered over Izuku and offered him his hand. He may have been cruel and violent, but he was a great teacher, caring for his student. Izuku happily took his hand, hoping that it wasn't a trick like the first time. It was one of the first things that Stain taught him: betrayal and danger-awareness. He told Izuku to never let his guard down when presented with a potential threat and to always have a weapon on hand no matter the situation.

Stain made no expression as carried Izuku to a pile of nearby trash, dropping him onto it. Izuku coughed more blood as he hit the pile of metal and plastic, trying his best to imagine that it was a comfy bed and not bacteria-ridden bananas. Izuku turned his face to look and was surprised that it actually was. Now he was regretting it. Izuku tried his best to ignore the pain in his stomach and sides as he sat up.

"Here," Stain said, holding out a flask filled with a strange green substance. Izuku gratefully accepted the flask and was quick to bring it to his mouth. Just inches away from his mouth, Izuku stopped himself. Something was off. The smell was different, and the color was brighter—something that only someone with greatly trained eyes would see—in color. Izuku looked up at his mentor, "it's... poison," he confirmed.

Stain grinned and pulled another cylinder-shaped flask from his sleeve, "I'm impressed," he complimented. The second time he ever offered the strange substance to the boy, he wasn't so lucky. That was only the 4th day of their training. 'I see he didn't forget,' Stain thought to himself.

Izuku tossed the replica back to his mentor and caught the real one without any fumbling, and making sure that it was real before drinking it whole. His legs began to throb, and his broken bones started to crack back together. _It tastes like Green Apple_ now.

FLASHBACK

Izuku whimpered as the boots on his feet—weighing 20 pounds each—dragged him across the beach, a bag of trash in toll. He was supposed to have school today, but Stain wouldn't allow it, explaining that Izuku was more than well off with his grades to skip a few days of school every once and a while. Izuku tried his best to explain that he needed to be there to keep his perfect attendance or something like that, but Stain was quick to ignore it. This training that he was going to give him would be harsh, so he needed to be as harsh as possible.

Izuku gasped for air when he reached the set of stairs, looking at them like they hurt an innocent puppy. Izuku slumped over, trying to lessen the strain of his muscles, knowing that keeping them in constant pain wouldn't actually make him stronger. He knew very little about strength and speed training before he met Stain, but the day after he accepted his training, he studied the subject intensively during school whenever he could.

"Don't stop," Stain demanded, looking down at Izuku from the top of the steps. Izuku swiftly straightened back up, "b-but... even if I strain myself beyond my limits, I won't grow stronger any faster than this-!"

"That's isn't what this is about. What's hurting you right now should be your arms and the top of your back, not your legs or feet," Stain explained. Izuku tilted his head in confusion, but his expression was replaced with agony as he took one step up the stairs. "I'm not a one-trick pony, but the prowess I rely on most is my speed, and just looking at you, I can tell you will be much better with it."

Izuku had, by now, reached the top of the stairs, his eyes empty and tired, but not straying from attention. Yes, he was very much conscious, enduring ever twinge of pain that coursed through his body.

He quickly dropped the trash, allowing it to slide off his arms as he did so. Izuku turned and treaded his way down the stairs, "It-" he panted, "it doesn't make… sense- t-this shouldn't be able to work."

Stain followed behind him, picking up some of the trash that fell from his pile, "I know, but I also know more than you do about this world," he explained. "Once you meet face to face with a villain, there will be pain, and there will be times where you have to surpass your limits; forget your pain."

Izuku leaned forward and picked up a microwave filled with what he hoped to be rotten food. "Stop," Izuku stopped moving, not having to be told twice, "drink this." Stain grabbed a small vial of red and grey liquid and tossed it towards Izuku. Izuku dropped the microwave, breaking it into pieces, and caught the strange vial after fumbling with it for a second.

Izuku stared at the vial with curiosity. "Drink it," Stain demanded. Izuku looked up from the vial, "what i-is it?" he asked.

"It will help you with your physical development, increasing the speed of which your muscles will develop," he paused, "it's experimental as of now, so I don't know what the side effects are, nor how it works."

Izuku shivered at that answer. 'Experimental?' he thought. He looked back down at the vial, "where did you get this?"

"From a friend, her quirk: Alchemy, allows her to bind chemical compounds—devoid of unstable reactions—that would typically be impossible. She's a great scientist. I trust her," Stain answered. Izuku took one last look at the vial before drinking it in its entirety. For a lack of description, the liquid tasted horrible, definitely the worst thing he ever tasted in his life. Not only that, but it felt as if it weren't entirely liquid, like soggy pizza and 30-year-old milk put together.

Izuku threw his hand over his mouth, resisting the urge to throw up. A solid minute passed and he was on his knees, deep in the sand. His muscles pulsated and the weight on his feet felt like they were halved, more or less. 'Did this just… restore my muscle cells? That quickly?' he questioned. He began to analyze every sensation in his body, despite hating it every bit. His flesh continued to tremble, 'it's still going.'

At that moment, Izuku felt stronger than ever. The speed at which his myofibrils regenerated in that moment had been so quick that every bit of suffering he endured had suddenly become meaningful. His arms no longer suffered from tendon strain, and his back snapped back together. This wasn't to mention that the boots he was wearing felt much lighter than before.

Izuku paused in realization, 'this… isn't right.' He put his hands on his knees and lifted himself up, "this isn't fair, sensei-" he argued, "using something like this… when so many others are-"

"Training as hard as you?" Stain interjected. Izuku nodded, "I'm being given this… power, but I-I haven't earned it!" Stain scoffed, "don't mix up the power you earn with the power you are given, Midoriya." He turned to face Izuku, "this drug won't give you power, it simply helps you achieve it. The only power you are given is your quirk, and you have yet to use it."

Izuku frowned, realizing his mentor was right. It may not have been fair, but the world was unfair, and he was becoming a hero in hopes of changing that. He looked down at his throbbing hands and curled them together. He still had a long way to go.

End Flashback

His legs began to throb, and his broken bones started to crack together. Like the many times before, his boots became lighter, and the pain in his body lessened considerably. "Can I take them off?" Izuku muttered under his breath. Fatigue was the major side effect of the drug, having taken the users stamina and redirecting it to every damaged bone/muscle cell in the body, along with skin cells.

Stain shook his head, "regain your strength and head home. We add more weight tomorrow." Izuku promptly stood from his metal chair and looked around the beach, ignoring the pain in his chest to the best of his ability. Those past two months of tidying the beach had served his body well, along with the view he would receive at the end of each day. "You're making great progress, Midoriya," Stain complimented. Izuku turned to Stain and flashed him a toothy smile. 'At the rate you are going now, it shouldn't be too long until your ready for combat training.'

Izuku Midoriya

Quirk: Blade Manipulation - Allows complete control over whatever metallic weapon is currently being physically touched by the user; hands, feet, forehead, back, everything. Drawbacks of the quirk are currently unknown.

Equipment: Weighted Shoes - 60 Pounds Each.

Stain's knife - An expertly made blade, consisting of only metal, that Izuku carries at all times.

Excell-erate Drug

Excell-erate, once consumed, releases an unknown substance into the body, that is then transferred into consumable and biological energy. Once the energy is evenly distributed throughout the body, it will independently search for any and all damaged cells. Because the drug is still in its experimental stages, the drug doesn't always function properly; meaning that it may confuse regular energy cells for its own, and attempt to use it to repair parts of the body that don't need it.


	3. Table 76

_**11 Years Ago**_

"So, Inko, how has Izuku been?" Mitsuki asked before taking a big sip out of her tea. Inko smiled and put her cup on the table, "he's doing great!" she explained, "but—h-he still hasn't gotten his quirk yet, and I don't know if-"

"Don't worry about it, Inko!" Mitsuki comforted. She put her cup down and leaned over the table, "Katsuki was a little bit of a late bloomer himself, y'know? Besides, Izuku _was _confirmed to have a quirk, right?" she whispered. Inko sighed and picked her cup back up, "yeah, I guess he did… but Izuku says that all the other kids at his school have already developed their quirks a-and that he's the only one left who hasn't!"

Mitsuki reeled back into her chair and walked over to Inko, gently rubbing her shoulders comfortingly. "Seriously, don't stress about it, Inko." She deepened her fingers into her shoulders, "plus, I'm willing to bet his quirk will be just like yours, so just you wait!" With a quick motion, she released her fingers and started to walk away. Inko turned around in her chair, slightly better about her mood.

"Where are you going, Mitsuki?" She asked. Mitsuki looked over her shoulder as she reached for the doorknob, "I left a little surprise in the car for Izuku~" she explained with a slight coo at the end of her sentence. Inko chuckled, "what All Might action figure did you get him this time, Mitsuki?" Mitsuki coughed into her shoulder and entered the doorway, "that's a secret!" she said enthusiastically. When the door shut, Inko looked down at her cup. The steam was visible in the cold atmosphere and the sound of Katsuki and Izuku playing together could be heard from their rooms.

Inko took a long and bated breath as she finished her cup, making sure to put it in the sink. That's one of the things she didn't like about being a mother; the washload. '_It's nice of Mitsuki to get my kid presents,' _Inko thought as she used her quirk to lift an unwashed dish. An evil grin appeared on her face as she began to clean it, '_but it would be much better if you helped me out with the chores for just one-!'_

"Auntie Inko! Auntie-!" Inko jumped at the suddenness of Katsuki's voice erupting behind her. She quickly placed the plate back into the dirty pile in the sink. Inko slumped against the counter behind her, "what is it, Katsuki?" She asked. Katsuki beamed with excitement and pushed a nervous—not to mention extremely happy—Izuku in front of him. "Look at what Izuku can do!" Katsuki shouted, waiting for Izuku to do the _thing_. Inko watched curiously as the two boys fought against each other, battling with whispers and anxious chuckles. Inko lowered to her knees, getting eye level with the two. "What do you want to show me, Izuku?" Inko asked with a happy grin.

Izuku finally caved into Katsuki's demands and walked forward. Inko's eyes widened when she saw an army knife in his hands, facing upwards. '_Gah! Where did you get thi—Katsuki!'_

Inko was quick to blame Katsuki, having known his somewhat explosive attitude and desire for fighting. To say the least, he was just like a 21st-century child; so full of wonder and curiosity. Izuku took another step forward and began, "Katsuki and I w-were just playing around, and when he gave t-this knife—! I-it just started moving on its own!"

By now, Izuku was slighted bowed forwards, clinging to the knife in his hands. Inko's curiosity had now peeked the maximum. She lowered a little more and stared at the knife, "well, go ahead and s-show me, b-but be careful! You know how startled I get with knives, Izuku."

Izuku nodded and lifted the knife into the air. To say the least, the knives blade came to life and began to swirl in circles, leaving blurs of metal in its wake as parts of the metal flaked off from the sudden movement. Inko leaped forward, falling to her knees to get a closer look. She promptly threw her hands to her mouth in utter surprise, and her eyes began to tear up, letting loose on the waterfalls behind them. In the blink of an eye, Inko scooped Izuku into her arms and raised to her feet, swirling Izuku in the air at an insane speed.

"Y-you have your quirk! My boy has his quirk!" Inko exclaimed, tears threatening to fall. The two green beans continued to laugh in unison, unaware of what was happening with the knife. To them, the background of their fun didn't matter.

The knife started to shake more rapidly, as if it were startled by the sudden movement, swaying in every way possible; Katsuki was the first to notice and the first to scream in horror. The knife's blade swiftly swung forwards, slashing Inko's left cheek and earlobe. Somehow, the knife became protective of Izuku, almost sentient. Blood covered Izuku's eyes, and everything turned black. The scenery changed from excited revolutions to confusion and pain. Despite Inko bleeding deeply from her cheek and ear, the cuts weren't deep enough to be anything dangerously permanent, but sure as hell would leave a battle scar, something to always discourage Izuku from ever using his quirk again.

The screams coming from Mitsuki—who had finally retrieved Izuku's gift—and Katsuki, were truly painful for Izuku to hear. He didn't know what was happening—due to the blood in his eyes, and the fact that Inko hadn't dropped him, regardless of the initial shock—all he knew was that it was his fault. And that he may never be forgiven.

Lost words started to stir in Izuku's thoughts. The voice became louder, revealing itself to be Katsuki. _You hurt Auntie Inko, and it's all your fault, Izuku! You're just another villain with a villainous quirk, y-you're a Deku!_

* * *

( I think I'm going to change my style of writing with the following )

Izuku shook his head with vulgar intensity, shaking the thoughts of his past out of his mind. The smell of a new place filled his nose with delight, and the sight of architecture he had never seen before made him curious. The street was decorated with houses and small businesses, each covered with luminescent signs that were hard for the eye to miss. So he looked up, hoping to shake his thoughts off a little more, only to be disappointed by the language of which they spoke—he didn't know what language. Izuku sighed and turned away from the sign, taking back in the smell. It was only then that Izuku realized there was nobody outside, not even a car had run by him since the moment he entered this neighborhood. In fact, he couldn't remember seeing a single car or bike in the area at all, parked or not. It was almost peaceful, had Izuku come here by his own will.

As Izuku continued his way down the sidewalk, the signs gradually lost their brightness, and the houses became more and more gloomy, covered with vines, both dead and alive. The only thing that thrived was the sudden appearance of vehicles—being heavily armored—and people, although scary in looks. Every person he saw had a tattoo and some sort of scar hovering over their face or neck, some seeming to be similar to others, like a large gang of some sorts.

This was the bad part of the town, but also the most promising for what he was sent to do, to achieve, to experience. He looked down at the card in his hand, snapping his brow as he reread the contents. There was an abundance of things on the card, but they were organized like a staircase, each one seeming more and more difficult as it continued. _1st Objective: Break into Labrevente's Jozo after obtaining a suitable disguise._

Izuku flipped the card over, examining the picture on the back of whom he was to speak to. The picture was of a girl: ash blonde hair, fair-skinned in color, thin eyelashes, and sharp canine-like teeth. It was the permanent blush on her cheeks and the bright yellow eyes that enthralled Izuku the most, somehow catching him off guard. Why would Chizome want her? What did she have that made Chizome deem her _almost _worthy? Well, that was why he was here, or at least, on his behalf.

At the bottom of the wrinkled picture layed a few precautions and warnings. _Mildly Dangerous, don't let your guard down. _Izuku couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine, not entirely knowing what Mildly Dangerous meant. All he knew was that he couldn't let his guard down.

He put the card back into his pocket and turned to the large bar next to him. At the top dangled a flickering sign, reading Labrevente's Jozo. The place was much bigger than Izuku expected. A line had been formed by the entrance, and cars were parked by the sides in ways that were more illegal than illegal. Was he really ready for this? Was this his third step in training, to finally get on the field?

Izuku slapped himself gently. His anxiousness paused and he looked up from his spot, examining everything he could see, looking for a way in. Time seemed to stop when he caught a door on the right side of the building open, revealing what seemed to be one of the waiters taking out some trash. It was strange, considering it wasn't particularly their job, but it would allow quick entry. And without hesitation, Izuku sped over the clump of cars, gracefully leaping over them and landing back on the ground. He took a sharp turn and sprinted to the alleyway, confident that he wasn't seen. He stuck to the shadows, waiting for his opportunity.

"Damn bag— won't stay closed!" the waiter mutter to himself, loud enough for Izuku to hear. The contents of the bag continued to spill, and the waiter finally gave in, jumping up to his feet and turning around. His hands raised to his temples, massaging them gently. Izuku's eyes widened when he realized this was his chance.

A gust of wind replaced his shadow as he darted forward, grabbing the man by his neck and applying downward pressure, hoping to knock him out. The man's voice was entirely cut off, and his fingernails grew sharp. It was probably his quirk, Izuku thought. Luckily, the man's fingers didn't pierce Izuku's skin, having only made it halfway before falling unconcious. Izuku remained in place, giving it a few more seconds to make sure the man hadn't been faking it. It was only when the man's body jerked one last time in a final effort to free himself did Izuku know the man was out. A cold rush washed over Izuku, realizing what he did. He smacked himself again, but harder this time.

The feeling stopped and Izuku went back to what he was doing. Before he knew it, he had a brand new suit on, accompanied by the name of Ichihara Shumei. With one last twist of his tie, he picked up the unconcious waiter and gently placed him in one of the trashcans before shutting it. He would be out for a couple of hours. Izuku lowered his head and looked at his shoes. He wasn't fortunate enough to fit into the waiter's shoes and hoped that nobody would notice or that the difference wouldn't really matter. Besides that, he was basically fine as long as he didn't run into anybody that actually knew the man.

Izuku took a deep breath and entered the building, a strange confidence taking over him as he smelled various sorts of foods and drinks; mostly alcohol. He could hear the sizzle of what smelled to be ribs or some sort of meat. What he didn't expect to see were stacks of American Hamburgers and hotdogs, all designated to one of the many tables outside. Izuku began to question the buildings' cultural style, pondering questions he'd never thought to ask.

"Ey," a voice called towards Izuku. Izuku felt like jumping but resisted the temptation with a deep breath. He turned, "y-yeah?"

"You're the new guy, right?"

Izuku looked both ways and gestured to himself, "a-am I?"

The girl in front of him threw her hand to her mouth and chuckled. "For such a cutie like you, you really have some balls, don't ya?"

Izuku backed up and waved his hands as his face became flustered, "c-cutie!?"

The woman chuckled again, this time holding her stomach as she did. Once she stopped, she walked up to Izuku, slid something into his pocket, and kissed his cheek. "Call me sometime, ey?" With one last giggle, she turned away and walked off. Izuku continued to redden, eventually pouring out some steam from his face. He'd never been kissed before. Who would've guessed it would be so magical, especially when it was from an American woman.

Izuku shook his head rapidly, ignoring what just happened. _Don't forget your mission, Izuku!_ He thought to himself. The image of the girl he was looking for reappeared in his head, and his cheeks returned to normal.

"New guy!" Izuku turned around, knowing that they probably meant him. "Yes?" Izuku answered.

"Table 76 is ready for their order," the cook pointed over to a tray with a folded paper marking its number, "hurry up!"

Izuku jumped from his spot and grabbed the tray, balancing it neatly against his palm. The food was… strange, to say the least. It consisted of _raw _meat, bleeding in every corner and crevice. Things like this weren't particularly strange to the quirked world, but Izuku certainly hadn't seen anybody eat raw meat before because of their quirk. Maybe it was just a preferred flavor?

Izuku stopped looking at the tray and focused on where he was supposed to go. When he opened the doors to the dining area, he was baffled by the decorations and general size. Massive was the only word that fit the scene perfectly. Stepping out of the doorway, Izuku made his way to table 76, watching for the pattern in numbers that each table held, hoping it would take him to 76. It didn't take Izuku long to figure out that they were in separated columns, so he found the table in a matter of seconds.

Izuku stood nervously at the side of the table, catching the attention of a single girl who didn't bother to look up, and rather tilt her head slightly. Izuku looked down at a small paper that rested next to the entree, "table 76…? A single order of a large raw steak with… e-extra blood, and nothing else?" Izuku mumbled. The ash-blonde girl in front of him slowly nodded before finally looking up. The two of them paused in time, examining each other at the extreme.

Izuku felt… off guard when he saw her face, a sudden realization slapping him without mercy. _She's the one! No, don't get off guard! _He screamed to himself mentally. The girl, on the other hand, had a completely different reaction. While Izuku's face became pale and cautious, hers became red and heated.

_It… It can't be him…_ Toga thought as she sniffed the air around her. His scent was familiar, but his face was different from who she expected to see. _Izuku?_ She wondered, examining his night-black hair and taking his palm into her own.

For this mission, Izuku put effort into hiding his identity. His hair was temporarily dyed darker than black, freckles were added to his face with the usage of makeup, and he sported a lensless pair of glasses.

After she forced his palm open, Izuku slowly prepared himself to jump at a moment's notice. But nothing happened. Her fingers traced the lines on his hand, silently comparing them to Izuku's. Toga released her hand from Izuku and looked him in the eyes, full of confusion and brilliant surprise. In a way, she knew it was Izuku. His scent was like the sun in the middle of the day. She would never miss it.

Her face started to warm considerably.

"Izuku?"


End file.
